


I'm s-s-sorry

by stabbyboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, Sad, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbyboy/pseuds/stabbyboy
Summary: What happened after Diego shut off Grace.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	I'm s-s-sorry

Diego had really done it this time. He killed the only person who ever truly loved him. The person who helped him with his stutter. The person who made him feel special. He killed Mom. It felt worse than being stabbed in the gut and thrown on the ground. The guilt tore at him until all he felt was angry, depressed, and confused. He had no one to turn to. He would have gone to Mom in this type of situation but that was off the table. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the others see him like this. (especially not Luther)

Diego was two seconds away from having a mental break down right there and then. He reached out and grabbed his mother's hand. The look in her dead eyes made him want to scream. Instead he just let out small sniffles trying to hold back tears. His hand clutched her's not wanting to let goodbye. After a minute he got up from his chair. Diego tried to make himself look half way decent encase he ran into any of his siblings. He was almost out the doorway when he glanced back to look at Mom one last time. He walked over to her and quietly said to her. "Thank you, for everything."

He practically ran out of the house not wanting to talk to anyone. It's not like they would care about him anyway, only Mom cared. When Diego finally made it to his car he shoved his hands through his hair trying to collect his bearings. He sighed and tried not to cry on the ride home. The longer he drove the more he missed Grace. His Father never showed him any love, his Mother on the other hand was always there for him. They were both dead. It felt weird, unnatural even to say she was dead. But in reality she was, because of him. Diego made it to the gym, Al had already left so he had the place to himself. He walked into the broiler room and laid on his bed facing the ceiling. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. The cross stitch Mom had made him when he left the Academy. That was his breaking point. He got out of his bed and took off his knife harness. He then walked over to the cross stitch. He gently ran his fingers over it. It had the mask Grace had designed and made for him to do his vigilante work. Under the mask there was two knives crossed over each other resembling his power. "Diego" was written in neat print and the borders had pink accents. 

He began sobbing loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. He ended up on the ground in a ball rocking himself back and forth. Thoughts kept on going in and out his head. "Murderer. Monster. Disappointment." He didn't care if she was a robot or didn't feel emotions. She was real to him. If mom saw him right now she would make Diego cookies, hug him, and tell him everything was going to be OK. Instead she was sitting in her favorite chair in the Academy, dead. 

After a hour of crying he ran out of tears, his body felt numb and sore, unable to move. He tried to make himself feel better about the whole situation. Luther was going to shut her off anyway (he probably would have done it a lot more violently too) Diego saw how much pain she was in and shutting her off seemed like the best option at the time, it obviously wasn't. 

He wanted a hug from Mom, he needed a hug from Mom. Instead he took the cross stitch off the wall and hugged it close to his chest while he slept, letting the occasional sniffle escape his mouth.


End file.
